Man of the Lunar Plane
by Fading Moon
Summary: AU After the devastating loss of her fiance, Sakura began her life anew with the help of a mysterious woman under the light of the full moon. Now, a man appears before her claiming that he will grant her three wishes in exchange for her soul. NejiSaku


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N – Hello! This is my very first fic, so I hope people will read it and hopefully enjoy it as well! Anyways, please read and tell me what you think. Suggestions on how to improve will be greatly appreciated, especially since I think that there are a lot of confusing parts in this chapter. So if anything doesn't make sense, please tell me and I'll try to fix it up.

Chapter 1 – First Meeting

Long, silky, brown hair.

A low, husky voice.

His body well toned, and defined.

And deep, silver eyes that will enrapture you the instant they fall into your gaze.

She was frozen to the spot as she looked out onto the deck where a young man in flowing white robes stood staring right back at her. A soft white aura surrounded him, illuminating him in the dark night.

He was the only thing she could see.

The only light in the dark.

* * *

"_Why didn't you save him!" a young woman with long pink hair screamed. "You were there with him! Why didn't you do anything?"_

"_I'm sorry, Sakura," the young man whispered, his eyes never left the floor. _

_Her tears poured out as she was left with the realization that her fiancée was now dead. _

_She would never see him again._

_Never again will he hold her in his arms._

_Her whole body shook violently as she cried. It was just too painful for her. She felt lost, angry, and alone. _

_The young man watched her as she mourned. Her long pink hair was thrown all over her head in a large tangle, covering her face. He looked at her helplessly wanting nothing more but to comfort her in some way. But how, he didn't know._

"_Get out," she said in between sobs._

"_But Sakura," he began._

"_I said get out, Naruto!" she screamed._

_She turned her green eyes to his; her usual soft, gentle eyes were now fierce and sharp._

_He looked sadly at her, and then abided by her request._

_After the door closed, memories of her love flooded into her mind. She allowed her tears to flow freely down her cheeks as she stared at the white wall of her room._

* * *

She watched with wide eyes as he took a step forward. His body turned transparent as he walked through the solid glass door of the deck. After he had crossed that barrier, his body returned back to a normal. 

Was he a ghost?

He just walked through a solid glass door!

But he looked so real…

Sakura's mouth opened as she tried to speak but no voice came out. In her awe, she noticed him take another step forward towards her; and she instinctively took a step back. This continued until she found herself backed up against the wall of her apartment with him standing before her with minimal space between the two of them.

She shivered when she heard his voice for the second time.

"I asked you whether your name is Haruno Sakura or not," he said coolly.

She could feel his warm breath on her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. She gulped and replied, "Yes. It is."

The first time he had asked this question was when he first appeared before her on the deck. She had just gotten out of the shower to find the young man waiting for her. Her first thought was that he was a thief and that she should call the police, but an odd sensation came over her and she just stood there.

But now that he was so close to her, and she finally realized that the man knew her name, she began to think that she should've ran for it and called the police.

Silver eyes inspected her, looking up and down her body. His eyes narrowed as he looked from her legs all the way up to her neck. Reaching a hand to her chin and holding it gently with his thumb and forefinger, he tilted her head slowly, left and right, observing her facial features and analyzing every detail.

Sakura's mind was completely blank.

Some unknown guy was observing her like she was some kind of alien. Not only that, he was a trespasser! So why was she just standing there like an idiot?

As she was about to smack his hand away from her face he pulled back and took a few steps away from her. She gawked as he stood there once again observing her thoughtfully, but this time from afar.

* * *

_"Sakura! What're you doing!" yelled Ino, Sakura's best friend._

_The young lady with the long blonde hair had just walked into the apartment. It had been six months since Sasuke had died in the accident, and Ino had Sakura move in with her. Ino had just returned from her classes when the she saw the sight that greeted her._

_The forlorn female had gone into a raging fit and flipped all the chairs and tables onto their sides. The legs of the chairs and tables were smashed into large chunks and strewn all over the room. The sofa cushions were ripped apart; the plates, cups, and bowls were smashed into little bits on the ground. _

_Worst of all was the lone framed artwork laying in a shredded mess on the ground. _

_Tears formed in the blonde's eyes as she looked helplessly at the torn picture. It was a first prize winning piece of art drawn by hand by her ex-boyfriend, who had moved to France to pursue his career in the arts. The separation was a year ago, but the pain was still fresh in her heart._

"_Sakura!" yelled Ino. _

_The pink haired girl continued on her rampage, grabbing at everything she could get her hands on and destroying it. She was a storm of anger, no remorse in her eyes, just rage and hatred for the world. _

_The blonde charged at her friend and grabbed her by the hair, pulling it roughly. Sakura screamed at her, demanding release and to be left alone. _

_Ino threw the girl to the ground and cried, "Get out! Get out! I never want to see you again! I won't ever forgive you for this! After all I did for you, this is how you repay me? You ungrateful bitch! Get out! Out! NOW!"_

_Tears streamed down her eyes as she screamed. She knew that what she said was wrong, but the anger was overpowering. It was the only painting he had ever given to her. The only one. She had treasured it more than her life, loved it just as much as she loved him. _

_Sakura stared at her, the rage in her eyes gone. She stared at her friend, and began to laugh. _

_Ino stood shocked at Sakura's reaction. She was laughing? Why? Such an ironic and sarcastic laugh. She wasn't laughing because she was happy. She was laughing because she had gone mad!_

_Ino reached a shaky hand out to her friend, but Sakura slapped it away still laughing madly._

_The pink haired girl got up from the ground and left the apartment._

* * *

"W-what are you doing?" she asked. 

He continued to look at her and replied, "Analyzing you. What does it look like I'm doing?"

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up and hugged herself in a useless attempt to cover her body. "You look like some kind of messed up pervert! Must you look at me like that? It's disturbing!"

"Oh," he said with a look of mild surprise on his handsome face. "I didn't realize. I apologize."

He then turned his attention to the room and began to walk around observing everything.

Sakura watched him as he made his way from the kitchen, the closet, and the bathroom. She stopped him when he tried to go into her room to which he just shrugged.

"I'm surprised that you humans can live in such conditions. It truly is an underdeveloped society."

"What?" she asked.

The young man looked at her again, his eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "Is it possible that you have some kind of problem with your hearing? If you'd like, I can fix it for you. That can count as the first wish. But first we have to complete the contract."

She stared at him, lost. "What?"

He took a step towards her making her run away to the opposite side of the room. "Don't come near me!" she yelled. "Who are you? And what are you doing here in my apartment? Rather, how the hell did you get in here?"

The man turned to her again and remained silent. He looked at her with confusion and spoke, "What am I doing here? You summoned me, did you not?"

Silence.

"What?" That seemed to be the only thing she could say. "What do you mean by summon?"

"You didn't summon me?" he asked sharply.

"No! Wait! What?" she yelled.

After thinking for a short moment, he spoke, "This can't possibly be a mistake. I received specific orders to come here. I was told that I was summoned by Haruno Sakura who had personally requested for me to come."

She looked at him dumbfounded. "Summon? Me? For you?"

"Yes. You had summoned me specifically. There is no mistake in that."

"But I don't remember doing anything like that?" Her eyes opened wide. "More importantly, are you even human?"

He frowned at her question, thinking that it was completely ridiculous. "Of course I'm not human. I'm Lunaaran! If you summoned me, then you should know that already."

"I didn't summon you!" she screamed back. She did a double take. "You're not human!"

The Lunaaran man stared at her in confusion. Everything seemed to be so muddled and… confusing. She was clearly disturbed by what he said, he could see that easily. Did she really not summon him? But his orders were specific; it stated clearly that this woman had summoned him. Yet why did she deny it with such intensity?

"You really didn't summon me?" he asked.

She nodded her head vigorously, slapped herself on the face, threw open the door to the deck, and tried to make a wild dash to the deck next door.

He sighed as he watched her do this. She had completely lost herself and was doing incomprehensible things. What kind of person answers a question, slaps themselves, and then tries to run away? If she really didn't summon him, then why didn't she run away in the first place? Any normal person would do that if they suddenly found a stranger in their room. Yet she stayed and let him do as he pleased, so he assumed that she summoned him and was expecting his arrival. Was it possible that she lacked common sense? Were humans really such dense beings? He lifted a hand and waved it in her direction.

She had just started to climb the railing of the deck to jump over to the next room when she found herself being lifted into the air and pulled back into her room where the mysterious man was. She tried to scream but found that no voice came out. She was thrown harshly onto the ground before the man, and heard the glass door slam shut and lock itself.

Sakura stared fearfully at the man standing proudly before her. He had a twisted smirk as he spoke, "I believe you now. Since my presence scares you so much, it's quite obvious that you didn't summon me."

The young woman gulped, afraid of what was to come next. She knew now that he was not joking when he said that he wasn't human. He had used some kind of weird magic on her to stop her from running away, and took her voice away so that she couldn't speak or scream.

He could see her fear in him grow by the second, and he enjoyed it. She was such a pathetic being, fearing his powers and believing it to be something that did not exist.

Despite his amusement, he said, "There isn't any need to fear me. I'm not so low that I would take advantage of a helpless female human."

She was still scared, but his words helped calm her a bit. He saw her hand unclench from the tight fist she was holding and her shoulders relaxed very slightly.

He watched her in her pitiful state. He didn't really like to talk very much, and the girl before him was the type that screamed often so he used his powers to shut her up. Since there seemed to be some kind of mistake with the summoning, he knew that it was his job to explain things to her so that she could understand. After all, his orders told him to come to her, so now they were bound by contract.

* * *

_Sakura wandered the streets the whole week. She giggled and made snide remarks to herself about how disgusting everything was. _

_She hated everything._

_The sun._

_The sky._

_The clouds._

_People._

_Friends._

_Trust._

_Love._

_She liked the night. It made her feel better._

_She especially liked the moon and its false light. _

_She liked those best._

_The full moon looked as astonishing as ever, she always loved the full moon. _

"_The full moon is indeed beautiful, isn't it?"_

_Sakura looked at the woman who spoke. She had long blonde hair tied in two low ponytails, and excessively large cleavage._

_The first thing Sakura thought was how beautiful the lady looked in the moonlight. It was as if she was glowing and resonating with the moon._

"_It's said that the moon has a mysterious effect on some people. People like you." She smiled at the younger girl with the dishevelled pink hair._

_She walked to her and wiped away smudges of dirt from her face. "You poor thing. Just look at you. You didn't have to live like this you know. You had so many good friends, but you pushed them all away. Because of your stupidity, you're all alone now!"_

_Sakura was in awe at the woman before her. She was like some kind of divine being, greater than human, but less than a god. Her voice was strong and clear, and with the gentle touch, she felt her mind clear up. Her mind was no longer jumbled, and tensed, lost in a maze with no end. It was clear again, and she could feel all her sanity returning to her._

_The mysterious woman smiled sadly. "You've had a tough time. But this won't be the end of it. You'll face more difficulties along the road, but try your best to face them head on. I promised someone that I'll look after you until the end, so until that time, try to be happy. Because when that time comes, there's not much I can do for you."_

_Sakura nodded, and smiled; her first genuine smile in six months. The presence of this woman was comforting, and supportive. Just being with her filled her broken heart with so much positive emotions. The words she spoke made no sense to her, but the fact that she cared for her mattered. Why did she care so much for a woman she just met, yet pushed away all her friends who also cared for her?_

"_Come on," the lady took her hand and pulled her down a street lit by many beautiful lamp posts. "Let's get you started on your life."_

* * *

He cleared his throat and began, "My name is Hyuuga Neji. I am Lord of Ganymede from the Lunar Plane and top graduate from the Lunas Academy of Gifted Arts and Divination. I've been ordered to come to you, Haruno Sakura, and we are bound by contract whether you summoned me or not. And until the contract is fulfilled I shall remain here on Earth with you." 

He watched her for her reaction. He had to admit that the shock on her face was rather amusing. She clearly wanted to know more, especially since everything was happening so quickly.

"I'm sure you're familiar with tales of genies and such granting three wishes, correct?" he paused purposefully, allowing himself to savour the moment. How he loved seeing her face conflicted and aghast. "I am here to grant you three wishes, providing that they are within my power of course. And in exchange," he paused again.

He saw her lean towards him, eager to hear the rest. He chuckled inwardly. He was ordered to serve some foolish human who obviously did not know just how much he was capable of. Why not have a little fun while he was at it? It's not like he was lying or anything. Setting the contract conditions was the also the summoner's responsibility, not only his. But what could he get out of her…

He smiled wickedly as he continued, "And in exchange, you will pledge your after life to me."

_O Divine being,  
How far shall thou go  
Before these cumbersome emotions  
Snatches at thy soul._

Tale of Ganymede:  
Entry 158  
-FOOL-


End file.
